Tradition
by To be the sky
Summary: The trial of the next bosses have always been a Tradition that must be upheld. For what? In order to alleviate the boredom of the previous bosses, of course.


At first it had just been Primo. But it didn't last long since Secondo joined him not long after, having wrenched control from him in a coup and not that much younger.

Needless to say, Primo greeted him with a high five to the face. With a fist.

But well, being stuck with a guy for so long, it wasn't as if they could just fight all day for eternity. So Primo and Secondo got on pretty well save for the occasional punches and maiming. It wasn't as if either of them could die again anyway.

But really, the real issue was that there was nothing to do and they were bored.

So, the choice of giving their descendants a trial under dangerous situations should have been an obvious and natural decision. Right?

So technically, the first Vongola boss to ever have to undergo a trial by his ancestors was Terzo. Even after being hardened and steeled by years in the bloody mafia, he couldn't help the jaw drop when he stumbled into this weird dimension after he was supposed to dying somewhere else. And the scene before him wasn't helping either.

Primo and Secondo, his father, was having a game of chess, seemingly amiably except for the speed at which both were going at.

Primo glanced over at him first and seemingly got surprised at his appearance.

"Oh! Here comes the first one. Hey Ricardo, if I win the game you do the introductions."

"Heh as if I will lose to you."

"Bleh." Turning to Terzo, Primo gestured for him to sit. "Give us some time."

And so, Terzo spend roughly 30 minutes, it was hard to tell time in this dimension, staring at his ancestors, one who was his father, playing chess.

Unfortunately, Secondo lost.

So while Primo was gloating and smirking at the back, sitting on his throne that came who knows where, Secondo glared at his son and asked,

"Do you have the resolve to undertake the sins of Vongola?"

From the back, Primo scoffed, "Cheh more like your sins. Most of it was done when the famiglia was under your rule."

Terzo blinked. He hadn't been expecting that. But wasn't it what he had prepared and done for his whole life?

"Yes."

"Ok, that's all, you can go back now."

And Terzo disappeared from the dimension.

It was until a few decades later, when Terzo joined their ranks, did he voice out what he felt.

"With all due respect… Don't you think your trial was a bit shabby."

"Huh?"

Twin glares turned on him.

"I..I mean…" Terzo gulped. In his entire career as boss, he had never seen a scarier glare, probably because no dared to glare at the boss, but still…

"I mean… It was not…. Powerful? Like I didn't feel like I was being tested…."

He probably shouldn't have said that.

And when Quarto was about to undergo the trial, the three of them had a game of drawing sticks to determine who would do the talking.

Unfortunately, Secondo lost again.

So Quarto was met with a very scary, glaring grandfather after multiple of terrifying images played in his head. Well, the images he could get used to but seriously, what did he even do to deserve the glare.

Oh, maybe all those crimes he committed as boss. Or maybe it was the sins. Definitely the sins.

And so, the trials went on, each generation, with the previous bosses deciding on who to do the talking by games of each generation.

Well their all time favourite had to be scissors, paper, stone, that was introduced by Settimo.

And one day, Primo had a great idea.

"What about each of us light up our weapons with flames when they come in? Wouldn't that be exciting? Let's rehearse it!"

Well, he was the first boss, so nobody disagreed. Though everyone was probably already thinking of ways to make their weapon look cool. Especially the guy with the fork.

On second thought, it was really hard to make a fork look useful other than sticking it in someone else's face.

And so they got into the habit of rehearsing the trials for each of their descendants. Really, they should have all been in theatre or something.

"Is this correct?"

"No no, maybe you should wave your fork a little, to make it look bigger."

"Wave…"

"Tone up on the scariness."

"Nooo we are not scaring my cute grandson."

"Primo, he is not your grandson, he is your great great great grandson. Stop whining about him."

"Maybe we should do this…"

"I know! Let's-"

"No, we are not gushing about how cute Decimo is."

That got Primo sulking in one corner for a long time. Nobody could really tell time here, so it might have been 1 day, 2 months or 10 years.

Not that it mattered.

In order to ensure the fairness of the trial, Primo was left out of the selection this time. Nobody wanted him to go all soft on Decimo and just pass the kid. Needless to say, there was a fair amount of whining.

"I will destroy Vongola!"

Really, this answer had been shocking enough to give all the previous bosses a heart attack and have them all die once more. Nobody, had ever came up with an answer like that, and they weren't expecting an answer like that. Who want to accept a successor who wants to destroy what they have built?

Well, apparently Primo did. And so Decimo passed.

And in the aftermath of the trial, there was a lot of noise. Namely shouting, weeping and head bashing.

Primo couldn't stop weeping about how "Tsunyoshi is going to be great boss" or "my cute grandson is the best" and "all you trashes can't even compete with him".

And there had obviously been shouts of protests about how a kid like this was going to lead Vongola to ruins and that Primo was just being biased because Decimo was his true descendant.

But nobody could understand the pain of Ricardo.

Seriously, he spent so much time to rip Vongola from Primo and made it like this. Now this mini doppelgänger of Primo appears and wants to destroy all his hard work.

He really shouldn't have let Primo breed.

With a loud groan, Secondo bashed his head into the nearest wall.

And in the very very far future, when Tsunayoshi finally joins their ranks, he would have lectured them all on the bullshit they did and how long it took to clean it up as well as how terrible that trial all those years ago was. And Primo would be staring with tears in his eyes, a tissue in his hand and a proud smile on his face.

But that will be another story.

—

So I was watching the trials episode the other day and wondered who was the guy who did the introduction thingy when Tsuna underwent the trial. And then I realised he didn't look or sound like Nono so it was probably not done by the previous generation, and then I wondered how they chose the guy.

And it ended up in a wreck like this…


End file.
